


Lost

by Kat_Cordia



Series: Pokémon leader shenanigans [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Cordia/pseuds/Kat_Cordia
Summary: Spark leaves without telling Blanche or Candela, one thing leads to another and the Go program get's it's first new member





	1. Chapter 1

”Arceus I needed this.” Spark said as he sat down his now half-full, cup of coffee.

“I would too, if it wasn’t for those insane amounts of sugar you throw into that.” Candela replied, sipping her own coffee.

“I must agree with this.” Blanche commented, warming her hands with her own cup.

“You can’t complain, you drink yours with milk, fifty-fifty!” Spark complained, being the main focus for the girl’s ruthless attacks.

“Milk is good for your bones, and thus it strengthens your body!” Candela exclaimed, showing her right upper arm muscles.

“There are better alternatives when speaking of bones, however it is the best for those who wishes to strengthen their brains, and effectively their minds.” Blanche stated a-matter-of-factly.

“Anyway, milk means less coffee, which means less caffeine, so it’s bad enough.” Candela stated.

“Caffeine does not-“ Blanche began.

“Fine you win!” Candela interrupted, not wanting another minute-long presentation of her terrible choices in life, scratch that: Her and Spark’s, terrible life choices.

“I cannot win in a debate such as-“ Blanche began, again

“Please Blanche, not this early in the morning.” Candela sighed.

“But it’s already half past eleven.” Blanche stated and Candela groaned

“Spark. Assist me.” Candela moaned as her facial features collided with the table.

“Spark left a few minutes ago.” Blanche said.

“What?!” Candela sat straight, her neck turning to look around the entirety of the room.

“Where did he go?” She asked.

“He did not answer as I asked him.” Blanche stated.

“When did he leave?” Candela asked, her pulse rising as the white-haired girl couldn’t just tell it all without being asked.

“When your face hit the table.” Was the reply. Candela sighed.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that…”

 

\- - -

 

“Gaarh” Spark groaned as he stretched, “nothing like a fresh morning trip, right?”

Of course the question was left unanswered. He was alone on the road to the village; thou road might be the wrong statement. It was grass stomped down to the dirt after a long time of use. It cut through the forest, halving the time needed to get to the village with going around said forest as an alternative.

“I’ll look forward to sharing this feeling with you.” Spark said out alone, his eyes wandering from the clear blue sky, to the treeline, to the incubator he was holding and the egg inside.

“I can’t wait to meet you.” Spark was smiling, he truly thought it was a beautiful day.

Walking through the woods, occasionally spotting a Rattata or Nidoran. It was peaceful day; an ordinary one might even say. A day where nothing strange would happen.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Spark stopped up, it had come from right in front of him. A sound broke the silence. The sounds of frantic, flapping, feathers. Seconds after, spearow’s came flying. They were flying lower and hectic… and there was a lot of them.

Although egg was in cable of taking any actions, the did not stop Spark from shouting a warning: “Get down!” he landed over the incubator, shielding it with his body. The spearow’s flew overhead, and besides them, and some tried to fly through them.

Spark groaned in pain, until the -storm- was over.

 He got up, and rubbed the back of his neck, and turned to the egg: “You okay?” It was almost as if the egg responded to him ‘ _Have you looked in the mirror lately_ ’.

Spark lay on his back, panting. The clothes of his upper body was torn and cut and on the skin beneath were some cuts. Nothing deep or serious, but ever-slightly bleeding cuts anyway.

“What was that all about” Spark mumbled to himself and the egg. Before he even had a chance of getting to his feet, a large lightning seemed to form a dome from the direction the spearows came from.

“What is going on?” Sparked grabbed the Incubator and began running off the road and into the forest.

As he ran, the trees seemed to grow from thin saplings to 8 ft. tall thick oaken trees, 4 feet in diameter and several more ft. tall. The light seemed to dimmer as well, as the leaves created an almost solid roof overhead.

Suddenly, to human figures in black clothing appeared in front of him and Spark hid behind a tree. They were moving weirdly, their arms seemed to be shaking and they groaned. Suddenly a skinny leg shot up between them. The leg was wearing skin tight blue pants and running shoes; definitely not one of their legs.

“Let go of me you bastards!” It was a girl’s voice!

“Hold her down!” The voice was rougher and deeper than the previous, a man’s voice!

“Damn those,” Spark sat down the incubator and ran to help the lady in distress.

However, barely had he taken his first step, when her leg snuck around one of the black clad men’s neck and pulled him down while pulling her up, and her other leg came spinning in a circular motion, her heel colliding with the second guy’s forehead, and sent him flying to the ground.

Spark slowed his pace, she turned and whispered under her breath “Another one?!”

Spark noticed what was about to happen “no no no, wait wa-“ But it was not use. Her leg came flying up with her entire weight behind her, it’s target right between his legs.

The sound Spark made was loud enough to rustle the leaves, and the pitch of his voice should not be humanly possible.

“W-why d-did you d-d-do t-that for.” Spark whimpered as he lay on the ground, his hands on the area causing the intense pain.

“It’s not my fault you were born with a weak spot, “The girl said pouting, “anyway I thought you were one of them.”

“W-who were they a-anyway.” Spark asked whimpering.

“I don’t know. I was tracking an Ivysaur when they demanded to know what I was doing, when they claimed that I was trespassing.” Her head snapped 180 degrees so fast Spark thought her neck snapped.

“They are coming.” She whispered. “We should leave.”

“C-can’t move at a-all” Spark said, still on the ground whimpering.

“That’s your loss, later” She waved as she ran. Barely had she disappeared when seven black-clad figures appeared.

“That must be the guy who screamed earlier.”

“Sounded like a girl though.”

“He’s probably just a sissy.”

“Damn it all” Spark whimpered as they tied him and dragged him away.

 

\- - -

 

“Raichu?” Candela was making herself a toast when Raichu walked into the kitchen.

“I guess Spark is back.” She said to herself, and began eating the toast and opening a bag of Doritos.

 

\- - -

 

“Blasted undergrowth,” The female trainer groaned as the undergrowth once again grabbed her clothing. Her eyes were caught by an orange machine with a green spotted sand coloured item within.

“What is an incubator here? And why isn’t it blue?” She asked herself. She took it, better her than those rocket bastards.

She continued walking the forest. And though she wouldn’t admit to anyone, one thing was certain. She was utterly lost.

“Damn this forest” she sighed. Suddenly she heard voices ahead, and it looked like their might be a clearing as well!

“Finally I can get out of here!”

She was just about to step into the clearing when she saw the. Metal cages, Pokémon trapped inside. Anonymous looking trucks and dozens of the black-clad figures.

One of them stood on a box, wearing a long dark blue jacket in the design of a lab coat. Her skin was a light mocha brown and her hair was snowy white. She was yelling orders to the others.

“This isn’t the way out.”

 

\- - -

 

“Candela.” Blanche walked out to the sun chair in which the other girl was resting, “Yeah?”

“Are you aware if Spark is back yet?”

“I saw his Raichu earlier, so I believe he is.”

“Well I have looked over the entire house, and I cannot find him anywhere. All of his pokémon are here. The only thing that seems to be missing is Spark and an incubator with the serial number EG-095L.

“Wait… that’s the….” Candela began.

“Yes.” Blanche stated. Both knew exactly what egg was in this incubator.

“We need to find him.” Candela said, getting on her feet.

“And quickly.” Blanche stated, holding forth the other girl’s pokémon, “I’ve prepared these for you.”

“Right.” Candela said, and took them. She threw one of them. The red light formed into a large canine creature… on fire.

“Arcanine, I’m counting on you too hold down the fort.” The pokémon growled to let her know she understand.

“Let’s go.” Blanche said, Candela agreed. The both ran for the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  “Commander Noire!” The black clad grunt stood attention before his dark blue-coated leader.  
  “What?” She snapped at him, clearly thinking whatever he had to say was beneath her.  
  “We found this guy taking out two of our guys in the forest. We believe he is a spy.” She eyed the captured Spark   carefully, he looked as if he was about to lose consciousness  
  “B-blanche?” Spark’s voice was low and distant.  
  “Blanche?” The leader eyed him with a newfound curiosity. “Put him in a cage; we are taking him with us!”  
  “Yes Commander!” The grunts all stood at attention.  
  “Curse my luck.” Spark said under his breath  
  I can help you Spark… All you have to do is let me  
  “Screw you.” Spark thought out loud in a whisper as they dragged him away.

• • •

  “Spark is missing?” professor Willow asked surprised  
  “Yes, and we were wondering if we could borrow your jeep.” Candela said, though it sounded faintly like begging.  
  “But neither of you have a license, or are even old enough!” Professor Willow exclaimed  
  “That might be professor, but I have all the theoretical parts down, and Candela tells me she has a lot of experience from her videogames.”  
  “If either of you get caught.” Professor Willow sighed while handing them keys, “you stole this from my office while I was taking a dump.”  
  “Thanks professor!” Candela shouted as she and Blanche ran off with the key.  
  “Don’t scratch it!” Professor Willow yelled as they drove off.

• • •

  “I should get out of here.” The female trainer holding Spark’s incubator whispered to herself as she looked at the black clad men, from the treeline.1  
  She turned to leave and bumped into something. She looked up and saw a man, at least 8 feet tall, and probably ten times her weight.  
  She stumbled backwards, falling on her butt in the clearing dropped in the incubator that slowly began rolling.  
  A few black clad men stopped to look as the black clad giant -in lack of a better word- walking onto the clearing, staring down a girl not so black clad.  
  “She sneaked around. Listening.” The giant spoke slowly with his deep voice, and a growling undertone.  
  “N-No I wasn’t, I-I was just leaving.” She said, her voice full of panic and fear.  
  “Were you now?” The icy cold voice definitely didn’t believe her. The dark-blue coated woman took a step towards her, just as the incubator rolled in between them.  
  For a second both looked at it curiously, then the egg inside began glowed. It was hatching!  
  Out kept growing, the incubator shattered, as it grew bigger and bigger, until it appeared as a large snake of rocks: an Onix!  
  All the black clad figures, except the Commander, took one or two step back. The onix turned to the female trainer.  
  The onix turned to her and seemed to rub it’s gigantic against her much smaller head. She petted what she thought was its nose.  
  It was huge, considering it came from that tiny egg. The pokémon was easily 80, no a 100 ft. long! It was at least four times as large as any ordinary Onix!  
  “Onix!” The female trainer looked around for the source of the voice. In the opening of a container on top of other containers sad a certain guy in a black and orange track suit, and bright spiky yellow hair.  
  “Leader… Spark?” She mumbled, mainly because him being locked in a cage and all.  
  “Onix! Use Rock Throw!” Spark yelled, pointing at the black clad figures, who looked at each other in fear, but Onix didn’t move.  
  “You can’t even control your own pokémon, pathetic.” The commander yelled. The onix turned, looking at the female trainer, almost waiting on her action.  
  Suddenly, her eyes opened in realization. She stood up and pointed at the same black clad people as Spark had done a moment ago: “Onix… use Rock Throw.” She yelled.  
  Onix roared and swing its large tail, from it; stones rained down on the figures, who ran in panic, tying to dodge the stones that crushed whatever they hit, let it be cages, tables, or grunt heads.  
  For better or worse, only pebbles hit Spark and the cage he was in  
  “Watch where you throw those!” He yelled, as he began rolling the cage, getting out of harm’s… slowly.  
  “I aint the one shooting, sunshine!” She yelled back, surprised by her own instant nickname granting “I just called him what?”  
  “Enough of this.” It was the rocket leader, who stuck his head out of the only truck that was fully loaded with trapped pokémon.  
  “Destroy them.” He yelled as he drove off.  
  “Onix! Block him off!” She yelled.  
  “I don’t think so, Nidoking use Hammer Arm!”  
  A large, purple, dinosaur looking jumped, and it jumped high. High enough that was in the same height as Onix’ head. Its right arm glowed bright, as it swung it and hit Onix directly between the eyes.  
  “No!”  
  Onix slammed into the ground, the earth shaking under its huge weight combined with gravity and Nidoking’s strength.  
  She ran to her new pokémon “Onix! Are you okay?”  
  She realised her mistake quickly, as she rushed to its side, the Nidoking towered over her, and behind her, a Gengar materialised seemingly out of nowhere.  
  “Did the lil’ kitty cat walk into the trap?” The voice belonged to a rather creepy man said. His dark hair looked greasy and covered everything form the bridge of his nose, and up. He wore the same uniform as the others, yet looked more in charge.  
  She was just about to ask who this man was when the roar of an engine silenced everything.  
  From out of the forest, a very fast jeep came flying. I flew over both her and the pokémon, but the newly appeared villain had to jump down to avoid getting crashed in to.  
  The car turned to a halt, leaving clear lines of dirt in the grass, from it. Two tan woman sprang up. One had a white and red stylish outfit, while the other whore a blue themed outfit in a lab coat like style.  
  “Arcanine, Fire Blast on Nidoking!”  
  “Golduck, Psy Beam on Gengar!”  
  A blast of red and one purple, collided with the pokémon surrounding the female trainer. As the dust cleared, both poison pokémon lay knocked out on the ground.  
  “You guys!” Spark yelled in joy from within his little cage.  
  “It’s the leaders!” The black clad’s shouted, and began retreating from the clearing. Said leader’s did nothing about that. They hurried towards their friend.  
  “Are you okay Spark?”  
  “Did they hurt you?”  
  “Does that bruise hurt?”  
  “Why is there blood on your lip”  
  The lock clicked open, Blanche had not been fussing but instead decided to open the small cage.  
  “Candela, I’m fine.” Spark said as he stepped out of the cage, “I just bit my lip that’s all, and a small stone hit my head when it was raining rocks earlier, it’s not biggie.”  
  “R-rocks? That thief hit you?” Candela looked furious, and for a moment, Spark wondered if her hair would burst in to flames like that pyromancer… what was her name again?  
  Spark was knocked out of his train of thought when Candela yelled at the girl trainer who had tripped, and was crawling away from the hot head.  
  “Let go Blanche! Let me at her! When I get my hands on you I’m gonna-“ She made a noise not unlike a rhydon roar.  
  “Candela, she’s the good guy… girl… whatever.” Spark said, it started out like a great line… but then it died horribly. Even so, Candela calmed down immediately  
  “Oh.” Candela relaxed and Blanche let go.  
  “Sorry about that” Candela held out a hand to help up the trainer, not looked like she had been about to break every bone in her body.  
  Blanche sighed and hit her on the back of the head “You are an hot head idiot”  
  “And you are an ice queen, so that’s makes us even.” Candela said. They stared in the eyes of each other. The young trainer was convinced the temperature raised, and Spark that it was dropping.  
  “So ehm, anybody else hungry?” Spark asked out loud.

• • •

  “What happened to my jeep?” Willow exclaimed. There were dents all over from where rocks hit while it was driving, and it had both left tires punctured, to the annoyance of all three on the ride home.  
  “Well you see, professor.” Candela laughed nervously “you only told us not to scratch it.”  
  Willow knocked his head into the wall mumbling something a little along the lines of “never borrowing those three idiots anything ever again, stupid stupid stupid.”  
  “Oh yeah, that egg hatched.” Spark said, Willow stopped and turned around.  
  “Egg?”  
  “EG-095L” Blanche stated, as if reading from an invisible piece of paper.  
  “Oh.” Willow looked up in excitement  
  “It was amazing professor” Candela exclaimed, “it was huuuge, I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
  “Can’t wait to meet it.” Willow held his hand to Spark, who did nothing. “I’ll need it Spark. It is technically my pokémon.”  
  “It is more complicated than that professor.” Blanche stated, “it was hatched by a girl -named Gogo- who found the incubator after Spark had dropped it. The Onix to a liking to her and would not come with us. Having just fought off team rocket none of us felt like forcing the pokémon from her and we let her have it.”  
  “Gogo? Team rocket? Fighting?” Willow looked utterly confused  
  “Don’t worry, Spark will write a rapport.”  
  “I’m sorry, I will what now?”


End file.
